


Bartlett

by WolfVenom



Series: R6S Drabbles [9]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Heavy Angst, Short One Shot, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVenom/pseuds/WolfVenom
Summary: He's stuck.





	Bartlett

The building was collapsing. A bomb went off, ruptured the supports under the second floor and brought down half the university, and the gas was still thick in the air.

Jäger inhaled deeply, claustrophobia settling deep in his marrow as the flimsy metal caging him in the vents rumbled with the explosions. The comm in his ear was mostly static, and the thrumming agony shooting up his leg nearly crippled his efforts to keep thrashing. Behind him, where the vent had broken, a sheet of hot metal had sliced through his leg and pinned his lower body down, and Jäger was unable to shift it, feeling the blood flow rivers down his knee.

He could sparsely hear his teammates shouting through the comms, of course cutting in and out from the disturbance, and the building gave one more heave, causing the ventilation system to falter and drop. Jäger shrieked with the pain that tore up his hip, nearly as blinding as a flashbang, and he thought that there was absolutely no way his leg hadn’t severed completely after that.

_“B-Blitz, Smoke, help!”_  He tried wailing into the comms, voice scratchy and stunted beneath his hazmat suit. Oh  _god, the suit–_

Summoning some last shreds of strength, Jäger turned his head and looked down at his lower body, feeling the thick yellow gas seep into the tear in the plastic and even worse into the wound. His heart frantically beat against his chest, sweat pooling on his body from a sadistic amalgamation of fear, pain and exhaustion.

_“J–ger, re–ond – wher– -ou?”_  The erratic voice in his ear pleaded, but he couldn’t even remember who it was, what he was here for, a strange dizziness flooding his head like heavy alcohol. His sight tipped over and his grip on the grate in front of him slackened, breaths wheezing and retching.

What was first soothing became indescribable hurt; lungs filled with one gasp of ochre air and suddenly every nerve ending in his body was on fire, sizzling across his system and sending his limbs into shock, eyes wide in fear of this sudden unknown. Jäger panicked, breathing faster now, trying to claw out his throat and ignoring the searing shock in his leg as he tore what remaining ligaments held him pinned to the vent.

Thick dust stung at his eyes and he blinked against the onslaught, choking hard and attempting real clean air, but the breaths came few and far between and eventually shortened out altogether, leaving some strange sense of calm in his mind– frazzled as it was.

_“–ger, hang on, pl–se!! I’m c–”_

With a last breath, he let go.  
  


 

 

–

_Blitz parted from the smoke with a body slung over his back. A body he set down gently, ignored the medics, the officers, the friends; a body he clutched until the blood finally stopped dripping and the hurt stopped aching._


End file.
